Magnet-shroom
Magnet-shroom (Magnet Plant in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures) is a plant that takes away metallic objects such as a bucket, pickaxe, equipments, or objects from the zombies, lowering their toughness and preventing them from using their special abilities, while only having a small recharge time needed between thefts. Although it does not cause any damage, it can render some of the toughest zombies almost defenseless. For example, it can steal a Football Zombie or Knight Zombie's helmet, reducing their health to that of a normal zombie and making them easier to defeat in all situations. History ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Magnet-shroom is obtained after the player beats Level 4-8. It can steal metallic objects from metallic zombies inside its range, seven columns by five rows. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' In this game, Magnet-shroom is renamed to Magnet Plant, due to no night levels appearing in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. The player gets it after reclaiming The Fire Station Lot. Magnet Plant is one of the weakest plants in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series; two bites will knock it out. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Magnet-shroom makes its return in Dark Ages. It is unlocked after completing Dark Ages - Night 15 and is the last plant to be obtained in Dark Ages. It has the same effect as the original game, but it no longer glows when it steals metallic items or turns into a black-ish color after it takes an object. Its recharge is slower than in the first game. Suburban Almanac entry In Plants vs. Zombies Magnet-shrooms remove helmets and other metal objects from zombies. Range: nearby zombies Special: removes helmets and other metal objects from zombies Sleeps during the day Magnetism is a powerful force. Very powerful. Sometimes it scares Magnet-shroom a little. He's not sure if he can handle that kind of responsibility. Cost: 100 Recharge: fast In Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun Cost: 100 RECHARGE: Mediocre Magnet-shrooms remove helmets and other metal objects from zombies. Special: removes metal objects from zombies Despite his unusual appearance, Magnet-shroom doesn't have a problem attracting girlfriends. But he does have a problem keeping them. It's the same thing every time. In the end, they always find him too clingy. Facebook description Gives a whole new meaning to "magnetic personality." He gobbles up things he attracts. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Gold Magnet: Magnet-shroom can be upgraded into Gold Magnet, which is not a mushroom, after purchasing the upgrade from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $3000 and 50 sun per planting. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food When given Plant Food, Magnet-shroom unleashes a high amount of electricity that attracts up to 20 metallic objects from zombies within its vicinity and throws each object ahead of its lane. Each object deals 15 normal damage shots, except the Treasure Yeti's head, which deals 25 normal damage shots. The maximum amount of possible damage is 310 normal damage shots, overkilling all zombies (except Dr. Zomboss). Level upgrade Costumed Magnet-shroom can throw metallic objects at any zombie on the lawn. Audio The sound that the Magnet-shroom makes when it catches a metalic object from a zombie. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Magnet-shrooms are great against small amounts of armor and tool wielding zombies. They do need to be close to the front row behind defenses to be in range of zombies, but remember that the Magnet-shroom is not the counter to every zombie, just zombies with metal objects. It is a good idea to protect the Magnet-shroom with a Pumpkin or some other defensive plant such as a Tall-nut ,since they are often in front of your defensive plants. Do not forget that javelins, Zombonis, catapults, and clubs or road signs are not magnetic. Note: It is not advised to use the Magnet-shroom during Survival: Endless due to the massive amount of zombies with metallic objects and, during Endless, it is almost useless with its cooldown. Also, when used in levels with Digger Zombies, make sure that the Magnet-shroom is placed near to the front so Digger Zombies will not be far enough in your defenses to eat vital plants when their pickaxes are stolen due to the Magnet-shroom. I, Zombie Magnet-shrooms appear in many I, Zombie levels. They will take away your ladders, buckets, pickaxes, and football helmets, rendering your most powerful zombies useless and making it one of the most dangerous plants, alongside Threepeater and Kernel-pult. Use Conehead Zombies to quickly eat them without losing much sun. If the Magnet-shroom is heavily guarded, you may have to use a Bungee Zombie to steal it. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' General While quite different as it is from its first appearance, Magnet-shroom still has the same affect on metal item zombies. Magnet-shroom sacrificed its recharge speed to slightly hasten removal of metallic equipment from zombies. Use Magnet-shroom only when you see Buckethead Zombies, Knight Zombies, or Poncho Zombies. Because two of the three zombies that it can steal armor from make appearences in the Wild West and Dark Ages, it makes a good use in those two worlds. For zombie hordes with huge amounts of metal wearing zombies, use its Plant Food ability to cripple them. Remember that its Plant Food effect only does 15 damage per metal object, so you will need to have a large amount of zombies on the lawn with metal objects for its Plant Food to be effective. Pros and Cons Pros *Renders the Buckethead Zombies and its time based variants in Plants vs. Zombies 2, Football Zombies, and Knight Zombies, who are among of the toughest zombies helpless. *Makes the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie less dangerous, as it cannot destroy the player's plants except by eating them. *Slows down the Ladder Zombie, making it vulnerable to Peashooters, and making it lose the ability to disable defensive plants. *Stops the Digger Zombie in its tracks. *Slows down the Pogo Zombie, forcing it to eat the player's plants instead of passing them. *Takes away screen doors, making the Screen Door Zombies helpless. *It makes the Zombie King much easier to handle. *It can steal the Poncho Zombie's metal grate once the poncho is removed. *Its Plant Food ability is very useful in handling large hordes especially if it is boosted and can stun the Zombot Dark Dragon for a couple of seconds, providing an open fire. Cons *It cannot steal Pole Vaulting Zombie's pole. *If Magnet-shroom steals Digger Zombie's pickaxe while it is in the middle of the plants or at the back, the player will be at a disadvantage to get rid of it. *It cannot steal the Gargantuar's wildlife sign or telephone pole, as they are too heavy, and the Gargantuar is holding it too tightly. If this was so, the eating animation, if it had one, would look very strange as the Gargantuar is bigger than any plant. This could be resolved if the zombie would bend down. *Unlike its upgrade, Magnet-shroom cannot attract coins or diamonds from zombie drops. *It cannot steal a Conehead Zombie's cone or disable mechanized walkers from Far Future, despite they are both metallic. *It only attracts one object at a time, unless the player uses plant food. *It takes a short amount of time to recharge, but alongside the fact that it can only attract one object at a time, it is not useful against massive amounts of zombies. *Its accuracy may be detrimental at times. *In Plants vs. Zombies, it is nocturnal, making it sleep during the day unless the Coffee Bean wakes it up. *Although it can attract the Knight Zombie's helmet, Zombie King can grant it again immediately afterwards so, attracting helmets can be beneficial in some cases, yet can be detrimental as well. *It cannot steal Wizard Zombie's wooden rod. *It cannot steal Excavator Zombie's golden shovel. *It cannot steal Turquoise Skull Zombie's Turquoise Skull. *It cannot steal Buckethead Adventurer Zombie's bucket when this zombie is carried by Bug Zombie. List of magnetic objects *Bucket *Screen door *Football helmet *Jack-in-the-box *Pickaxe *Pogo stick *Ladder *Trash can *Necklace *Barbell *Metal grate *Knight helm *Yeti's head and arm *Zombot Dark Dragon's nose *Punk Zombie's head The black football helmet may be a metallic object, but the only game version they are found in does not include Magnet-shroom as a plant, which means it is impossible to take the headress unless it is destroyed. The nose ring on the Zombot Dark Dragon will not be removed, but it can be attracted, causing the Zombot to be stunned for a couple of seconds. Gallery Trivia General *Magnet-shroom, Gold Magnet (its upgrade), Lightning Reed, Citron (its Plant Food ability), Electric Anemone, Electric Anemone in Plants vs. Zombies Online and E.M.Peach are the only plants that generate electricity, most of them from their idle animation. *It is odd that when a zombie eats it when it has a magnetic object, the item will disappear with it. However, in its Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Facebook description, it says that it gobbles up the things it stole, which would still probably kill it. *It is the only mushroom to appear in all three games. **However, it does not appear as a mushroom in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, but as a plant due to no night time levels. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *Unlike most mushrooms, when sleeping, Magnet-shroom does not close its eyes. It will also appear gray, as if it had stolen a metal object. *Magnet-shroom is nocturnal while Gold Magnet is not. *Magnet-shrooms appear to be electromagnetic, as they can attract magnetic objects at will. *Despite the fact that real magnets can attract multiple objects, Magnet-shroom, strangely enough, can only attract one object at a time. *When Magnet-shroom is stealing an object, the Magnet-shroom will glow a bright blue color and have bigger eyes, unlike the Imitater Magnet-shroom, which will glow thick white. *The sound of buzzing electricity can be heard when a Magnet-shroom steals an object. *Magnet-shroom and Sea-shroom are the only mushrooms that are not obtained in the Night Levels, excluding the Gloom-shroom, which is bought from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. *It is the only mushroom without an apparent mouth. *Sunflower, Sun-shroom, Gold Magnet, Magnet-shroom, Marigold, and Twin Sunflower are the only plants that can glow. Sun-producing plants and Marigold glow when spitting out an object (i.e. sun and money, respectively), where Magnet-shroom and Gold Magnet glow when attracting an object, caused by their electrical charge. *Magnet-shroom, Hypno-shroom, and Doom-shroom (when sleeping) are the only mushrooms that bounce from left to right. *Ironically, Gold Magnet upgrade is cheaper than Magnet-shroom. *It seems that the magnet on Magnet-shroom is not connected to the mushroom below it. *Magnet-shroom takes 15 seconds to recharge after removing a metallic object. *Magnet-shroom will not steal metallic equipments from hypnotized zombies. *In Beghouled, if the Player drags the Magnet-shroom around (without it having a match), and it has stolen a metallic object, the metallic object will appear on the other side of the Magnet-shroom. *Sometimes a Magnet-shroom will try to attract a metallic object when the object has just been destroyed. If so, the Magnet-shroom will appear as if it has stolen an object, but without the object. *In the Nintendo DS version of Plants vs. Zombies, if the player has planted a Magnet-shroom anywhere on the lawn, it faces in front of him or her, making it seem like it is staring at him or her. *It is the only mushroom that can upgrade to a Daytime plant. *Lots of zombies are weak to it according to the Suburban Almanac. *The magnet itself does not appear to be part of the mushroom. *The magnet seems to be squashing the cap of the mushroom. *Magnet-shroom cannot steal the Pole Vaulting Zombie's pole, even though the pole appears to be metal. *The eyebrows from the seed packet and the Almanac image are pointed in a different way. *Magnet-shroom cannot attract vehicles due to their weight. *Magnet-shroom and the Fume-shroom are the only mushrooms that can be upgraded. *Magnet-shroom, Fume-shroom, and Lily Pad are the only plants that can do something their upgrades cannot do. *It cannot steal the Gargantuar's weapon (the metal sign), even if it is metal. *Magnet-shroom is one of the eight plants which has an upgrade. The others are Repeater, Fume-shroom, Lily Pad, Kernel-pult, Melon-pult, Sunflower, and Spikeweed. *When Magnet-shroom is asleep, it is taller than a Magnet-shroom that is awake. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *In Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, Magnet-shroom received a name change, a large redesign (compared to the other original plants, which just got 3D versions), and it became a plant and not a mushroom. This could be because there is no Coffee Bean and it would be a waste if there was. But when the player first receives it but hasn't clicked on the seed packet, it was named as Magnet Shroom. *Despite officially being called Magnet Plant, Magnet Plant's seed packet when first dropped says "Magnet Shroom" instead of the correct "Magnet Plant." However, as soon as the seed is picked up, it changes to the correct name. The Flaming Pea also has the incorrect name when the seed packet is first dropped ('Fire '''Pea instead of Flaming Pea). *Magnet Plant is the weakest plant in ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, as two bites can K.O it. This and Puff-shroom in'' Plants vs. Zombies 2'' are the only two plants that have this amount of health. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Magnet-shroom was first seen in the end of Plants vs. Zombies 2 second trailer of Google Play, thus making it a confirmed mushroom. *If a Magnet-shroom is transformed by a Wizard Zombie while attracting, the object does not shrink. This means that all attracted metal is sticking out of the sheep's wool. *The stalk underneath the Magnet-shroom which connects the Magnet and the Mushroom itself is taller than its first version. *Magnet-shroom's costume alludes Magneto's (a villain from the X-Men comics) cape. *Magnet-shroom can now attack zombies using its Plant Food ability. It can deal a maximum of 300 normal damage shots to zombies in a straight range. *Unlike the first game, Magnet-shroom has now a "Mediocre" recharge. In the first game, its recharge was fast. However, the time it takes for it to attract a metal object, dissolve it, and attract another one is faster. *Magnet-shroom does not have eyebrows unlike in the original version. *Its costume is present when it uses its Plant Food ability, unlike most of the other plants. **It shares this trait with the Pea Pod and Repeater (only certain costumes.) *Magnet-shroom's magnet detaches itself from the mushroom cap when using its Plant Food ability. *Its range is not shown in the almanac. *It does not turn gray if it attracts a metal object. *When the metal object has been attracted by Magnet-shroom, the player can see the object is shrinking. In Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, it was said that Magnet Plant gobbles up things. It is possible Magnet-shroom eats the metal objects in Plants vs. Zombies 2 as well. Digging the Magnet-shroom will restore the shrinking metallic object's size. *The last night of Dark Ages gives the player a boosted Magnet-shroom for the Zomboss battle. The last day of Big Wave Beach also has Lily Pad as a mandatory boosted plant. These are currently the only Zomboss battles that have this feature. *All the Zombots except Zombot Dark Dragon are immune to it because the ring going through its nose is made of metal. The Zombot Dark Dragon cries out when its face is attracted by Magnet-shroom. *This is the first time Magnet-shroom attacks zombies (when using Plant Food). However, Jester Zombies can still deflect the objects. *If the player uses Plant Food on a Magnet-shroom when a Treasure Yeti's head or arm is fallen on the ground, Magnet-shroom will attract it. *Killing a zombie by using Magnet-shroom's Plant Food upgrade earns the player the achievement Your Hat, Sir!. *Unlike in the first game, Magnet-shroom's stealing animation does not look as hard, as it only moves its magnet slightly. *If a metallic object is going to stick to Magnet-shroom and was frozen, the metallic object will just stay stuck in mid-air until the Magnet-shroom is unfrozen. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars *It attacks zombies that are close to it by hitting them with its magnet. See also *Metallic Objects *Mushrooms *Gold Magnet *Coffee Bean *Your Hat, Sir! ru:Магнит-грибvi:Magnet-shroom Category:Fog Category:Fog obtained plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Tier 1 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Upgradeable plants Category:Upgradeable plants (All Stars) Category:American Suburbs Category:American Suburbs obtained plants Category:Defensive plants (All Stars) Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces (All Stars) Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Plants obtained with stars